


You Breathe Life Into Me

by HeartNever_Lies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Zombie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartNever_Lies/pseuds/HeartNever_Lies
Summary: Kyungsoo is a zombie who wishes to find love, so he approaches a matchmaking agency and finds Jongin, a fellow zombie who has a loose jaw, but a tight hold on his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Best Days of Our Lives Kaisoo Fest Round 2017.  
> This fic is pure fluff.

“A-Are you sure this will work for me?” 

Kyungsoo points at the big sign behind the receptionist with a wobbly finger; at the words that brazenly states **100% Success Rate!!! We guarantee to find you your happily ever after, if not, we won’t charge you for our services!!!**

It’s terribly cliche and common of amateur matchmaking agencies that lure in unsuspecting clients, only to take them on for a ride. In fact, the pink neon lights practically scream shady, but Kyungsoo is desperate, and so here he is unashamedly seeking some relationship help. 

“Of course.” The receptionist, a tall guy by the name of _Chanyeol_ , according to his name tag, didn’t sound so sure himself. “Byun Boss is very good at what he does!” Kyungsoo watches as the other clears his throat and tries to sound more convincing. “We’ve never had a zombie before, all our usuals are humans, but I’m sure it won’t pose a problem!” 

It’s a blatant lie, Kyungsoo knows. He looks down at his feet dejectedly, pouting and wriggling his toes a little when he spots those pesky flies that like to stick to him. In this world, he has only seen humans find love, and given his inferior species, that feat seems even more impossible to achieve. 

The zombie lowers his arm to his side a couple of seconds later. It was already aching and he didn’t want to have to deal with a fallen body part situation, not here, not out in public. 

Kyungsoo’s best friend, Sehun, had once popped an arm during a concert they attended in high school. The latter had stubbornly ignored his pleas to stay at the back where there were lesser people (and where their kind usually lurked), and had dragged Kyungsoo right into the middle of the pumped up crowd. Sehun had done exactly what the lead singer of the band had told them to do when he screamed “Let me see your hands everybody!”, and after waving it in the air excitedly for a couple of songs, the older zombie had found himself missing a limb. 

The horde of dancing concert-goers had made it extremely difficult for them to retrieve the arm, and they finally did so only after the concert had ended. Of course the arm was heavily battered, and from the multiple bruises on the ghastly skin alone, they could just about estimate how many people had trodden on it.

Sehun had bawled like an annoying baby when Kyungsoo helped sew it back.

“Here!” 

The zombie is pulled out of his reverie by Chanyeol’s sudden outburst and looks up only to have a clipboard shoved at his chest by the human. Kyungsoo grips the board and squints at what’s written on the paper. 

“Why don’t you fill in the questionnaire and I’ll bring you in to see Byun Boss after, okay?”

“B-But I ––” He wants to protest because he has difficulty working a pen, but as usual, he is hindered by his own speech impediment and loses the chance when Chanyeol eagerly ushers him to sit on their couch before returning to his prior position behind the counter. 

Kyungsoo stares at the off-white leather surface beneath him and winces, curling even more into himself because he must surely be feeling bad about dirtying the piece of furniture. 

**Question 1: State the reason why you are looking for a relationship.**

Because I’m lonely. 

Because I no longer want to feel left out whenever I visit Sehun –– the elder had sworn off getting into a romantic relationship and had adopted a cat, declaring that he wanted to become an old cat lady. 

The zombie-pet dynamic made for a surprising companionship, but at least Sehun had someone. 

Kyungsoo was jealous. 

All he has is Baby Groot and the little fella still isn’t awake yet. The zombie pats at his left shoulder fondly, where there was a bigger bump under his coat as compared to his right shoulder. Kyungsoo wants to feel the way his heart flutters again when he sees his crush walk towards him, back in the days before he had changed. 

But he doesn’t know how to pen all that down into words. 

Kyungsoo’s stiff expression makes way for an awkward attempt at a reassuring smile when he spots Chanyeol looking over at him worriedly. The other must have turned concerned when he noticed Kyungsoo’s unmoving figure. 

Their kind did have the occasional odd tendency to drift away into the afterlife on the inside, while looking completely normal on the outside; zombies are halfway to the land of the dead after all. It wouldn’t be weird if Chanyeol had assumed that Kyungsoo had passed away from staying still for too long. 

The zombie lifts the pen in one of his shaky hand and places the tip on the blank space below the question. 

_Because I want to feel worthy._

He takes an awful amount of time and concentration to hold steady his arm to jot down his answer. But messy penmanship aside, at least he got the words he wanted to say out.

Because I want to confirm that I’m not a lost cause; that though I’m a zombie, I’m still deserving of affection; that someone will be able to love me.  
Kyungsoo lets out a small grunt after to congratulate himself for writing down those six words, lips curling up at the edges slowly. 

He doesn’t want to feel small all the time anymore. He no longer wants to be the center of attention, to be scrutinised by many humans and to be condemned as a lesser being. 

He thinks the first step to that validation comes in the form of a successful relationship. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to admit that he was also partially influenced by the show Sehun (and he) is currently obsessed with –– Goblin. The zombie pats down his suave-looking all black, long coat and smiles to himself. He may or may not have a little (big) crush on the titular character because _hellooo, boyfriend goals, everyone!_

“Byun Boss will be ready to see you in five minutes, Kyungsoo-sshi.”

Once again, the latter jolts in shock when Chanyeol calls out to him suddenly. 

He sends a scowl the other’s way as the receptionist bows his head sheepishly. 

His heart had almost leaped out of his chest, and not in the good way either. 

Kyungsoo briefly wonders if he should hobble over to give the human a piece of his mind –– that their kind are easily scared –– but thinks it not worth the effort ultimately. 

There wasn’t much time left before he had to go in, so he pushes ahead in filling out the questionnaire. 

**Question 2: Describe yourself.**

Oh. This one’s easy. Kyungsoo blinks a little spastically and writes down _Zombie_ somewhat illegibly. 

Because that one word meant so much else. 

And just when he was about to move onto **Question 3: Describe your ideal partner.** , he sees from the edge of his eyes a pair of dirty Converses beside his feet. Looking up, Kyungsoo lets out a really unflattering, deep scream at Chanyeol’s face, which (in his defense) had a manic grin on it, hovering too close to him. 

The other must have wanted to catch his attention in a more subtle way than the previous in which he had scared the zombie by calling out to him. 

A commendable consideration, but the current mode was still creepy enough to have Kyungsoo react violently –– apparently, Chanyeol must have a slower than usual reaction speed as compared to the average man because when Kyungsoo pushed himself off the couch instinctively, even with the laggy way he moved, both their heads still clashed painfully. 

There was an ominous loud crack that resonated in the room, and the sound was eclipsed by Chanyeol’s shriek not half a second later when he sees Kyungsoo’s head twisted to the side in a bone chilling, impossible angle. 

“Ughhhhhhh!” The man flaps his arms and gestures wildly at the zombie in panic. 

“I’m okay! I-I’m okay!” Kyungsoo says immediately, trying to restore calm in the other as he waves both his hands, palms facing outwards, in front of him though he was still facing in a completely different direction. 

“See, I’m fine.” 

He gives Chanyeol a small smile after he squeezes the sides of his head and uses whatever leftover strength he has in his arms to twist his head back to face front, righting it. The bones in his neck cracking eerily as he goes. 

“Ahhhkkkkk” The other looks like he’s about to turn sick as he shoves two palms against his own lips, muffling his own horrific scream. Chanyeol probably wasn’t accustomed to being around a zombie. It’s often that their bodies needed fixing, and a zombie wouldn’t even blink if a friend loses an eye –– accident-prone Sehun did once and Kyungsoo had just returned the organ to the socket unperturbed.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” He reassures Chanyeol again. “You wanted to speak to me about something?” Kyungsoo remembers that the other must have had a reason for approaching him. Blinking slowly, he stands meekly, waiting for a response of any kind.

It took quite a while for the human to snap out of it, but when he did, Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes refuse to meet his and how the other takes a couple of small steps back, putting more distance between them when he appeared to have had no issues with personal space earlier. 

Kyungsoo sighs and curls more into himself, fingers tightening on the clipboard he clutches to his chest. 

He is already used to witnessing this kind of a reaction from humans –– the horror, disgust, and the look of partial fear, blatantly obvious and written in their expressions.

“Y-Yes… Byun Boss will see you now.” Chanyeol stutters out, dodging to stand behind the counter again when the zombie nods and makes his way past him, upper body swaying unsteadily as part of his gait. 

“He’s in room 2.”

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” 

Kyungsoo tries for a small, appreciative smile. The weight pressing on his stomach lifts slightly when he spots the edges of the other’s lips twitch in response. 

Good enough, he supposes. 

One of the reasons why Kyungsoo’s here seeking a relationship is also because he hopes it can instill some kind of confidence in him; to not be hurt by other’s perceptions of his kind, and to learn to be proud of who he is, to cherish his own identity.

So he strides purposefully (in his own opinion) down the hall and knocks on the door as he comes to stand in front of room 2. 

“Come in~” A voice from within sing-songs, and for a second, Kyungsoo falters when he opens the door. His best friend had went on and on earlier, discouraging him when he first heard of Kyungsoo’s plans to go to a matchmaking agency, all because Sehun’s first (and only) blind date had failed miserably. 

“There are no decent man who in their right mind would want to use any matchmaking service, Soo.” The elder had preached. “Think about it. Won’t all the good catches already be taken. They needn’t depend on no cupid.” 

Kyungsoo had nodded in agreement and in resignation then. 

But where he stands now, Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath and enters anyways, ultimately deciding to place his trust in the man behind the obnoxious sign board hanging behind the reception counter.

===

This Byun Baekhyun, aka Byun Boss, is a quack, Kyungsoo reckons after just five minutes of interacting with the self-proclaimed love expert.

“I would need you to stare into this globe, my child. Tell me what you see.” The matchmaker brandishes a huge crystal ball and swishes his hands around it exaggeratedly. 

How is this a registered establishment and how can Baekhyun be authorised by the Government to provide his services to the public is a mystery to Kyungsoo. 

“Pay attention, kiddo!” Baekhyun snaps when it became apparent that the zombie was zoning out. 

Kyungsoo scowls. He’s so tempted to take an annoyed swing at the other over the prop, but he isn’t confident his arm could reach. The zombie bristles and huddles closer to the crystal ball. 

For now, he has decided to just go with the flow. 

“I s-see ––” Nothing. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. All he sees through the glass is Baekhyun sitting across him. “–– your ugly, mustard cat sweater.” The man must be obsessed with cats, and frankly, the zombie knows of another who is just as bad. 

He hides a smile when Baekhyun takes offence at his words. 

“Snarky zombie with bad fashion sense.” The matchmaker hums out loud and jots down notes on his clipboard. 

Kyungsoo’s scowl deepens. 

“You didn’t finish up the questionnaire.” Baekhyun comments, looking up at the zombie just then and points at the three remaining questions. 

“I’m not exactly equipped with good motor neurons that allow me to do things fast okay?” He meant it to be a snide remark, but Kyungsoo just ended up sounding sad once again at his seemingly never-ending list of shortcomings. 

“Chanyeol only gave me like five minutes before I had to come in.” 

“It wasn’t meant to be an insult, Kyungsoo.” 

Baekhyun’s tone had transitioned to a more serious one, not in any way bearing resemblance to what pity sounds like. The zombie looks up from his lap at the other’s surprising shift in attitude. 

“I have more respect for zombies than you can imagine. Don’t put yourself down.” The matchmaker smiles this time. A genuine one that encourages an upturn of lips from Kyungsoo as well. 

He thinks he likes this side to Baekhyun.

The latter folds his arms against his chest and leans back into the chair he sits on. 

“Really? You don’t see anything in my balls?” Baekhyun asks, gesturing at the crystal. 

And the moment of appreciation was gone just like that. 

Kyungsoo chokes when he considers the other’s words and next draws in a deep breath. 

The matchmaker frowns. “A face of another perhaps? No?” Baekhyun pokes another finger at the huge crystal ball on the desk and turns to the zombie demandingly. “Weird.” He says when Kyungsoo shakes his head lightly. The latter grabs onto his head a second later to stop it from wobbling; it still felt a little loose from the accident earlier. 

“Maybe it only works on humans?” Baekhyun continues to think to himself out loud. “Whatever. I’ll just have to ask.” The other shrugs and nods his head at Kyungsoo who stiffens. “What’s your ideal type of partner? Female? Male? Or either, it doesn’t matter?” Baekhyun leans forward and gives him a poor attempt at a smirk. 

The zombie fiddles with his finger shyly and whispers, “A guy, please.” 

The matchmaker clears his throat roughly and sits up just that bit straighter, sweeping a hand through his locks of hair. 

“You’re not my type though.” Kyungsoo quickly clarifies.

Baekhyun deflates at once. 

“What’s your type then?” The other raises an eyebrow, still a bit miffed at the snub. 

“Tall.” Kyungsoo clasps his hands together and presses them to his chest, looking up dreamily at nowhere in particular. “H-Handsome. Acts like he’s indifferent, but actually takes care of you all the time, even when you don’t realise it. Tsundere-style.” A brilliant smile makes its way onto the zombie’s face. “Charismatic and d-dreamy. Men in long coats.” Kyungsoo lets out a little sigh before dropping his head to level his gaze with Baekhyun’s. 

The zombie clears his throat and straightens up, head finally surfacing from behind the clouds.

Baekhyun looks amused. 

“I have quite a few candidates like that in my database.” 

“R-Really?” Kyungsoo looks beyond excited. The zombie drags his chair a little closer to the edge of the table, hand reaching down and fumbling to retrieve his phone from the pockets of his long coat. When he finally manages to unlock his phone, Kyungsoo gives a fond sigh at his wallpaper and flashes the photo at Baekhyun. 

“Is Gong Yoo-sshi available?”

===

Kyungsoo lifts a finger to push his spectacles higher up the bridge of his nose and squints.

 _Nope. Still no resemblance whatsoever._

He frowns and curses Baekhyun to eternity and back. The matchmaker had phoned him up a couple of days earlier to say he’d found Kyungsoo his perfect goblin. The zombie had been so excited when he learnt he’d be meeting up with the man of his dreams soon. 

“Practically Gong Yoo-sshi’s twin? Yeah right.” He mutters under his breath before glancing up at the one sitting across from him in this restaurant they’d chosen to dine in. The other is cute alright, but he is definitely no goblin. At least he has the long coat down pat. 

Kyungsoo sighs. He knows he still has to be respectful to his date though.

“Kim Jongin-sshi?” Kyungsoo frowns and calls for the other’s attention when it seemed like he’s still stuck in a trance; Jongin hasn’t uttered a word since the moment they’ve met and exchanged introductory “Hi”s. 

The other jolts suddenly and stares at Kyungsoo with such intensity. “Y-Y-Yes? I’m Kim Jongin, yes.” He bows awkwardly and curls his lips up into a smile. “And you’re Do Kyungsoo-sshi.” The younger lifts a finger to poke in Kyungsoo’s general direction before he giggles to himself, for whatever reason the older zombie cannot fathom. 

The latter lets out a loud squawk when Jongin’s lower jaw unhinges all of a sudden with a sharp sounding squeak. It leaves his mouth to hang wide open, flashing his pearly whites to the world. 

The other looks so embarrassed, cheeks flushed as he frantically tries to fix his loose jaw. 

“I’m s-so sorry.” Jongin looks on the verge of tears himself. “It’s a nervous habit of mine.” 

He pushes his jaw up, only for it to fall back open, and he repeats that action numerous times, movement growing more frantic by the second. Jongin only hangs his head once he manages to set his lower jaw back. The silence that follows is deafening and Kyungsoo’s heart pangs at the look of sadness the younger paints. 

He takes the other’s hand at once and gives it a little squeeze. 

Because he too know what it feels like –– to feel so small in your own skin.

“It’s okay, J-Jongin. So what if you have a loose jaw? There’s no need for you to a-apologise at all. There’s no reason to.” Kyungsoo gives the other an encouraging smile. He meant to show Jongin that he didn’t mind this side of him at all.

Kyungsoo can’t say why he feels the sudden urge to want to protect the younger zombie; to shield Jongin from his inner demons even though he had plenty of his own to deal with too. 

“I must say, I-I wasn’t expecting to meet s-someone like you tonight.” Honestly, he had held expectations that he would be set up with a human, because that was what he had been aiming for in the first place –– a happy relationship with someone normal to prove that he is too. 

Jongin isn’t someone normal. 

Jongin is a zombie like him. 

But, somehow, from the other’s puppy look to his shy demeanour, Kyungsoo starts to smile fondly with hopes that they can go places together.

“But you’re still g-good company even though y-you don’t talk much.” He says.

“You too!” Jongin blurts out, startling Kyungsoo. “I wasn’t e-expecting to meet someone so good-looking.” The younger one mutters shyly before looking down at his lap, cheeks flushed in a suspicious pink. 

The older zombie swears his heart just skipped a beat because _did Jongin just refer to him as good-looking?_ That kind of a compliment is a first. 

Kyungsoo hangs his head with equal shyness, and for a couple of agonisingly sweet minutes, both parties played hide-and-seek –– peeking out at the other from under their fringes when they think the other isn’t looking. 

“Can I have your number, Kyungsoo-hyung?” Jongin whispers after taking in a deep breath for luck, and Kyungsoo stares up at him for the longest time in return, unblinking. “I think I want to keep seeing you, if you don’t mind having me.” 

They weren’t even taken by surprise when the younger zombie’s jaw dropped with a loud squeaky sound _again_ at Kyungsoo’s accepting nod.

“Maybe we can even go for a movie date next time?” The latter reaches over and caresses Jongin’s chin before nudging his fingers upwards, smiling when he realises he has managed to set the other’s jaw right at the first attempt. 

“Better yet, y-you can come over and we can h-have a Goblin marathon.”

“What’s Goblin?”

Jongin actually flinches when Kyungsoo’s face hardens. 

“Oh, _that_ Goblin. I know G-Goblin.” The younger nods frantically and tries to retract his statement immediately. “Good show.” 

Kyungsoo chuckles in amusement. 

It’s so obvious the other has absolutely no clue. 

“You’re cute.”

Kyungsoo’s smile grows when Jongin stammers through his repeated chant of “o-okay, cute, okay”s. 

From across the road from the cafe, Baekhyun and Chanyeol fist bumps and backs up, retreating back to their previous hiding spot –– behind a sparse bush and under the disguise of partial darkness, no thanks to the wonky street light a meter away. 

“They’re awkward but cute, don’t you think, Byun Boss?” Chanyeol squirms uncomfortably when he sees that Kyungsoo and Jongin have started yet another round of ‘hide-and-seek’. 

They both were obviously fond of each other despite it being only their first meeting. Who knew zombies can be so disgustingly infatuated and in love? 

Silence replies him and so Chanyeol jerks around to shove his best friend’s shoulder hard. 

“Baek! Did you hear me? What in the world are you do- _oh_ ” 

“Kimchiiiii~” An obnoxious camera shutter sound effect echoed along the empty street. 

Baekhyun sniggers at the photo of the zombie couple he has just snapped and flashes his phone at the other –– the evidence that they had successfully rendered their matchmaking services. 

“Remember to collect payment by Monday, Yeol.”

===

“Jongin?!” A loud screech left Sehun’s mouth as soon as he sees the boyfriend his best friend wanted to introduce him to. “You’re the real life Goblin Soo’s been going on and on about?”

Kyungsoo frowns and wraps a protective arm around Jongin when the younger zombie shuffles to hide behind his smaller body at the sight of Sehun. He feels small, timid tugs on his coat sleeve so he turns to Jongin questioningly. 

“He’s the g-guy from my first failed blind date.” The younger whispers into Kyungsoo’s ear loudly, shooting quick looks at the other zombie standing across the kitchen island from them with his hands cocked on his hips.

A look of understanding dawns on Kyungsoo’s face. 

“The one w-who wouldn’t shut up a-about his love for cats. I bailed when he went to the washroom.” Jongin cowers under the death glare Sehun gives him. 

“That nightmare date I was telling you about.” His voice trails off into a whisper. 

Kyungsoo laughs because he should have connected all the dots earlier –– when two weeks into their relationship, Jongin had come clean about that _one_ blind date he had previous to Kyungsoo, and from his past memory of hearing his Sehun rant about the guy who ditched him when he was doing a no. 2 in the toilet. 

What a small world they live in indeed. 

“You asshat!” Sehun points an accusing finger at Jongin. “Why did you leave that day? I had to pay for both our meals!” 

“Because I’m a dog person!” The youngest retorts with an offended huff, jaw coming loose with a squeak again, but this time Kyungsoo easily mends it. Jongin huddles close behind the other once done, and Kyungsoo pats his hand comfortingly.

“You did good leaving him.” He nods twice.

The taller preens when Kyungsoo strokes his cheek fondly, before the latter turns around to help him stare down Sehun. 

“Wah... Are you choosing love over our friendship right now?” The elder zombie spares Kyungsoo a look of disbelief. “After all these years?” Sehun clutches a hand to his heart and acts hurt. “You choose him?” 

Kyungsoo clucks and guides Jongin out of the kitchen towards the couch where everything had been set up nicely for drama night. 

“Wah. Wah. Wah.” Sehun scoffs and scowls when the couple passes him by without a second glance. “Look at this. Do Kyungsoo. Not even acknowledging me anymore. Yah! Leave Suho alone, you bastards!” Sehun screams when he sees Kyungsoo shooing away his cat, who has climbed onto the couch, by wildly swinging at it with a pillow.

He glances up at the heavens and raises both his arms in a mock, exaggerated display of despair. “Screw you for pairing them, love experts!” 

“Put your arms down, Sehun. You don’t want them to fall out again.”

===

“Those ungrateful brats.” Baekhyun slams his car door shut and storms up the gravel path to the front door of a decent-looking cottage. “If you’re rolling around in cash ––” He eyes the exterior of the building with half envy, half detest, “–– I don’t get why you’d default on payment, for more than a month now too!”

After Chanyeol had failed to secure payment after repeated visits to the couple’s house, Baekhyun had decided to take it upon himself to do that duty, since he is the captain of the ship and business hasn’t been so well these past couple of weeks. They need the money.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

The matchmaker folds his arms across his chest and stews on the spot, waiting to unleash all his inner loan shark as soon as the door opens.

“Yah! You guys owe me a hundred thousand won for bringing you two together. Forget that sum. Since y’all are zombies and all, how about I give you a discount hmm? Ninety? That should cover my electricity.” He rushes out the moment he hears the door swing open. “Good enough right? Now pay up!” 

Baekhyun stills when he sees that it isn’t Kyungsoo, nor Jongin, who is standing across from him, but another zombie with a fat, fluffy cat perched on one of his shoulder, like the pet’s life ambition is to become an owl. 

“Catman.” The matchmaker loses his breath, eyes widening with apparent endearment at the other who represents his ideal type so well –– tall, handsome, and loves cats.

Baekhyun swears he hears church bells ringing in the distance.

“Are you the love expert who brought my friends together?” Sehun narrows his eyes at the human when the latter nods stiffly. “I should be mad at you because Kyungsoo is so cheesy with Jongin it makes my skin crawl, but I shall pardon you because I like your sweater… it’s kind of nice.” He concludes somewhat awkwardly.  
Baekhyun is wearing the mustard cat sweater that Kyungsoo absolutely detests. 

“Where can I get one too?”

It’s with that admission that Baekhyun knows he has found the one. 

Sehun blinks spastically at the prolonged silence before letting the other in, bringing him to the living room. 

“As you can see, the lovebirds fell asleep cuddling on the couch. You were looking for them for what exactly?” 

Baekhyun averts his eyes from the mess of entangled limbs, he thinks he sees what looks like a small plant hugging Jongin’s neck, and steps closer to Sehun instead; he doesn’t feel like disturbing the peaceful bubble Kyungsoo and Jongin had built around them. 

Instead, the matchmaker has found a better prize. 

“The money is now immaterial.” Baekhyun gives Sehun his best puppy eyes before whipping out a crystal orb (from nowhere) and brandishing it in front of the zombie’s face. “I would need you to stare into this globe, _love_. Tell me what you see.” The latter watches on in amusement as Baekhyun swishes his hand around the ball exaggeratedly.

“Uhmm…” Sehun rubs his chin and peers as he was told. “I see only you though?” The zombie straightens up and cocks his head. He doesn’t know why Baekhyun lets out a squeal because isn’t it a given that he’d see the human for the transparent glass reflects what’s at the other side of the person looking in? 

“I’ll let you in on a secret, love.” The matchmaker pockets the crystal ball and clings onto Sehun’s arm. The zombie lets out a cry of alarm and holds on tightly to where his arm is attached to his shoulder. From atop his other shoulder, Suho the cat yowls at his owner’s misery and hisses at the human. 

Baekhyun seems oblivious to Sehun’s pain though. 

“My balls actually show the face of the person you are destined to fall in love with!” 

Sehun’s eyes widen dramatically because that just sounds like a whole pile of rubbish. 

“Let’s go on a date then, sweetheart. Aigoo ––” Baekhyun beams up at him and pinches his nose affectionately. It would have been cute if not for the fact that Sehun feels like his face is about to fall off. “–– Can’t believe I found the man, or rather, zombie of my dreams here.”

“Help.” Sehun lets out a terrified meep and glances around for a saviour. “Soo, please.” He sees his best friend’s wide eyes peering at him over Jongin’s bed of hair, but lets out a gasp when Kyungsoo ultimately chooses to dig his nose into his boyfriend’s neck, ignoring him; even having the audacity to give Sehun a parting wave as Baekhyun drags him out. 

Jongin stirs from his sleep because of Kyungsoo’s giggling. 

“What’s g-going on?” The younger mumbles and rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hands. 

“Ssh ssh… go back to sleep, Ni.” Kyungsoo smiles and cradles Jongin’s head in his embrace. “You’re going to wake baby groot.” 

Jongin hums and peeks open an eye to check that the small plant is still clinging onto his neck, before he reaches over to meld his lips with his boyfriend’s. 

“I can wake up to this every morning.” The younger whispers after pulling away, breaking into a smile that reflects Kyungsoo’s own. 

“Is that a proposal, Ni?” 

Jongin flusters, very much awake now, when his jaw unhinges. It narrowly misses hitting the top of baby groot’s head, which would definitely have woken up the little fellow and sparked off a bout of tears. 

Kyungsoo chuckles softly before helping the other fix it. 

“Even if you ask me another day ––” Jongin holds his breath in anticipation of what his boyfriend was about to say.

“–– It is still a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave a comment if you like it and want to read more!


End file.
